It is often desired to insert items into bags. For instance, fast food restaurants will often provide the food items in a bag. Along with the food items, napkins or other items are often inserted into the bag, such as condiments as well as utensils.
Several reoccurring problems are noted by customers of these establishments. One primary complaint is that the restaurant worker fails to provide one of the inserts and primarily the napkins. Another problem is that when the purchaser grabs their own napkins, they will often take many more napkins than are needed resulting in excessive waste and expense for the restaurant.
The present invention provides an improvement over the current state of the art of filling bags with inserts.